Losing Something 2: In and Out
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: POLL WINNER! While spending time at the beach, Garmadon returns with the Mega Weapon! But it explodes, which brings everyone into another dimension! Kai is in shocked that his father is alive AND that no one remembers being Ninja! He's not Nya's bro anymore! Will Kai be able to help his friends remember again? But who is the Overlord's so called decedent consumed in darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue and SUMMER!

**Guys! The Sequel is finally here so you know what that means! You'll finally see what won! Thanks for voting and i hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**No P.O.V**

Millions year ago before Justin Bieber and politicians roamed the Earth, in the Eastern Hemisphere, was a gigantic empire. The empire was ruled by the demented yet good-looking tyrant and dictator, the Overlord. He ruled with an iron fist and with his helper and nobles by his side. The nobles were his helpers, they supported his cause to bring the world into darkness. But years later, the first five Ninja were able to defeat him and his followers.

After the bloody and devastating battle, the nobles and five Ninja died. The Overlord made it and reclaimed his empire. That's when something hit him. Literally. A bomb hit him on the cheek. But he survived and killed the rebels. Then he got more nobles a few years later.

"Nobles. All of you aren't going to make it to see the new eras that are going to arise. So let me tell you this. I'm going to tell you this. As much as it may shock you, I'm not going to be here for long because some Justin Bieber hater is going to come after me, kill me, destroy the empire, AND free all of these people. I need you guys to have children with your wives for the time being because sooner or later, I'm going to have a decedent with the same dark powers as me! So we must get ready for that time!"

The nobles nodded together and walked home in order to prepare for the worst.

"Also."

The nobles stopped in their tracks.

"Make sure they blast the Justin Bieber song so they people on the other side would get annoyed.

* * *

**In The Present**

**Jay's P.O.V**

OH A NEW DAY! The sun is shining! Nya is wearing a bikini...uh I MEAN... it was a beautiful day in Ninjago and we hadn't seen or heard from Garmadon in MONTHS! We totally got rid of the Mega Weapon and we hadn't had any acid trips for 6 months. This is great! But only if I can stop staring at the girls while they're playing beach ball.

In order to enjoy the rays of the sun kissing our skin, we decided to ride the bounty and land it on the beach. We sighed some autographs and took a few pictures but not a lot has happened since we obliterated Garmadon. Heck, Lloyd doesn't even remember his father's name but always remembers to look at Caroline's chest. OH he was SO LUCKY that Cole didn't see that. But of course when I tried to do the same thing to Nya Kai lectured me for 3 hours!

"It is so hot today! I could of sworn that I was the sun!" Kai jokes.

Zane rolls his eyes. "We would of froze to death if you were the sun."

Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and I start laughing at Zane's joke. but of course Kai can't take a joke because it apparently destroys his self-confidence.

"OK Zane OK. I see how it is. You better not go to sleep tonight because you have a date with a USB and Justin Bieber!"

I look at Kai. "You mean your father?"

That's when all of us but Kai started laugh as if we were hyenas. Kai looked like he was about to kill me! I stopped laughing and walked away slowly.

"C'mon Kai! It was just a joke!" Cole said.

"QUIET YOU EMOITHIC DANCER!" Kai shouts.

Instead of cooling off, Kai starts running at me! I try to run away but then I trip over Lloyd's sand castle! I could of sworn I saw my life flashing before my eyes. My first birthday, my first day in school,... the first time I went into the girl's bathroom?!

Before he could kill me Kai got hit by a beach ball and went flying! Then he fell into the ocean.

"Need a hand?"

A tall woman with black hair, a red bang, and black eyes walked up to me. It was the best Kai hater there was! Caroline! Kai couldn't stand her and she has tried many attempts to kill him! Her coming to my safety was something I may remember forever. After all, I don't think Kai like the reputation of being a murderer anyway.

I grabbed Caroline's hand and she helped me up.

"You owe me Jay, but that perfect hit on Kai was worth it so your lucky!" Caroline says.

I nod my head really fast. I'm probably at a loss for words because she IS the Ninja of Darkness she might scare me in my dreams again!

Caroline winked and went back to playing to playing with Nya, Ashley, Jamie, and Lara. I ran towards the ocean because if Kai dies, there is a 100% chance Nya might turn emo and I may never marry her!

"Jay!"

I saw the water by me bubbling then a head popped out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"JAY SHOUT YOUR MOUTH! IT'S ME! LLOYD! YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR LIKE A YEAR OR SO!"

I stopped screaming and smiled.

"Hey Lloyd! What's up?"

Lloyd threw some seaweed at me and laughed.

"We were looking for Kai until Zane found him. He's unconscious but he'll be fine!" Lloyd reports.

I sighed in relief. "So where's Cole?"

"He's playing beach ball with the girls."

"Luck emo..." I mumble.

Lloyd stands up and walks out of the water. He takes off his floaters, goggles, and swim fins. Then he smirks at me and points to Nya, who jumped into the air and slammed the beach ball into Cole's face. I couldn't help but laugh at Cole's reaction. Everyone was laughing, even Cole, who's face turned red because the beach ball hit him so hard. Instead of staying their like a corpse, Cole stood up and passed the ball to Jamie, who passed it on to Ashley, who passed it on the Lara, and so on.

"Man I want to play with them! Once Nya sees my cool skills she'll be dying to be with me! After all I am her favorite Ninja!"

Lloyd tapped me on the shoulder.

"Jay behind you!"

I look behind me to see a black figure laughing with a weapon in his hands. the weapon wasn't any regular weapon. It was the...

"MEGA WEAPON?!" All of us cried in unison.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

Sensei ran and pushed me to the floor.

"Look! Not to be morbid or anything but can you just die and/or crawl into your emo corner or something?!" Sensei asks.

Garmadon just laughs. "You old FOOL! you shouldn't be talking! I was born before yet I'm younger than you because the forces of evil let you keep the youthful glow and sexiness while you look like you're going to die in a millisecond!"

Sensei growls. "SHOOT! He got me there!"

I stood up and watched as my father aimed the Mega Weapon at us.

"Look Dad! I know somewhere in that gangsta there is a heart and he cares about his son and his son cares about his friends and uncle! So please Dad just stop this!"

"Lloyd... your right!"

I smile. "See Dad now just put down that weapons and-"

"I FOR GOT THE KNOW-IT-ALL AND THE FATTY!"

I turn around to see Zane and Kai running towards Sensei. Sensei leaps out of the way then the two tackle me to the ground.

"This is SO wrong!" I cry.

"LOOK GARMADON! If you want to mess with someone mess with your wife!" Sensei shouts.

I watched as as all the girls and Cole facepalmed.

"Man Sensei you can't you say something MORE appropriate? Lara asks with a smile on his face.

"SHUT UP YOU 1,000 YEAR BOAR!"

As soon as Sensei heard that he shouted again.

"You're SO STUPID THAT WHEN YOU PUT 2 QUARTERS INTO YOUR EARS YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE LISTENING TO 50 CENT!"

Garmadon grinned his teeth. "That was ONE time in my foolish teenage years!"

I ran up to my father. "Dad please stop this! You can do so much better!"

"Man you sound like your mother! MEGA WEAPON I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME INVINCIBLE!"

Nothing happened.

"MAKE ME HAVE THE POWER OF THE COSMOS!"

Nothing happened.

"Did the Mega Weapon break or something this is ridiculous!" Ashley yells.

"BE QUIET IT JUST RAN OUT OF BATTERIES!"

I leaned over to Sensei. "Since when does the Mega Weapon need batteries?" I ask.

"I don't know but me and this Samsung Galaxy Note 3 are best buddies right now! Thanks T-Mobile for giving an old man a hand! this recording has crystal clear HD!"

"SHUT UP THIS ISN'T A COMMERCIAL!" Garmadon cries. "THIS THING IS USELESS!"

Out of anger my father throws the Mega Weapon into the ocean and sparks started to fly from where it landed.

Sensei pushed me down. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

While everyone started to run, I saw my Dad grabbing the weapon from the water.

"Oh. OH SO NOW YOU WANT TO WORK! At this rate I'm going to start treating you as my wife OK?!"

I got up and started running away from my father. Not only is the Mega Weapon on the fritz but he's TALKING to it! I looked back to see the Mega Weapon shaking in his hand. That's when to hands grabbed me. They were Nya's! She pulled me behind a bush where she, the girls, and Cole were. I was more than happy.

OH YEAH! Hiding with the girls in bikinis! But Cole's here. SHOOT!

that's when we heard a giant explosion and a maniacal laugh. Then everything went dark.

Well black.

* * *

"Cole? Zane? Jay? Lloyd? Ashley? Jamie? Lara? IT? Nya? Sensei? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"A matter of fact, where am I?"

"Kai wake up! Future scholars can't be late for school you know!"

Wait. That voice.

Kai jumped out of bed.

"DAD?!"

**Kai's P.O.V**

What happened? Why is my Dad alive? Why am I not on the bounty? WHY IS MY DAD ALIVE?!

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?!"

Kai's father laughed. "That's it! You aren't going to have pizza at 10:30 before you go to bed! Those nightmares you be having are morbid!"

Kai looked out on the window to see Ninjago City. It's normal!

What in Zane's cooking happened?!

* * *

**1st chapter. Many More coming up!**

**Do you like?**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins!

**Hey! Hey! BEY! So we're back to the second chapter and you guys are clearly pumped! Tomorrow is Christmas but remember who is the REAL reason for the season. Exactly.**

**Put CHRIST in ****Christ****mas!**

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

I got ready for school and went downstairs for breakfast. I was going to have cereal but my Dad just HAD to make pancakes so I could gain extra weight but oh well! As long as I'm here, I'll gain all the weight that I want. Just for the fun of it! But it isn't the same anymore. Well... maybe because my mother is hilariously NO WHERE TO BE FOUND. But no. It's something else that I need in order to live!

Syrup. Can't have pancakes without those.

Wait a minute. Where's Nya? She loves to inhale pancakes in 1.3 milliseconds! I don't know why she's not down here!

I ask. "Hey Dad, where's Nya?"

"Who's Nya?" He asks.

"Dad, your daughter! MY SISTER!"

My father laughs as if this was the funniest thing he ever heard. What's wrong with him? Is he going to die again right in front of my face? Talking about traumatizing your favorite child!

"You know Kai... you can't have certain things...before YOU... go to bed!" He says between laughs.

So Nya isn't alive anymore! I don't know whether to be happy or not! But sometimes she got so annoying that I felt like throwing her out of the window! Why do I miss her all of the sudden? I put some syrup on my pancakes and took a giant bite in one of the pancakes. I chewed and swallowed.

Yep. I don't miss her anymore.

* * *

"Have a good last day of school son! I'm going to pick you up at 12 since it's a half a day OK?"

"DAD WHAT'S THE POINT OF LEAVING MY COOL HOUSE TO DIE IN THE HEAT EVEN THOUGH WE AREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING?!"

"Your perfect attendance that's why!"

After my father left in his Honda pilot. I forced myself to walk through the doors of school. Apparently I'm a teenager again stuck here in high school. WAIT. Middle school? I'M IN 8TH GRADE?! UGH! This being a fourteen year-old business needs to stop! Why can't I just group up and finish puberty already? I'm just going to stay in homeroom, get fat from the party, leave and probably never coming back here!

As soon as I walked into my homeroom I gasped.

There were so many foods to gain weight from. Chocolate, ice cream, chips, dips, tortillas, cookies, and more! Maybe this last day of school won't be so bad! But instead of focusing on eating like a pig, maybe i should try to find Sensei and the gang. Garmadon is probably dead right now but that doesn't mean the others are as well. I hung my bookbag on a hook in the back with everyone else. When I was done with that I started walking towards a desk. As soon as I reached the desk, i took a seat

I started to think. "Why does this feel so normal to me? I didn't even know school existed in Ninjago. It's pretty much nursery and pre-k and that's it! But all of this feels like a daily routine. Well... except for the party and doing nothing part. Could I be in... ANOTHER DIMENSION?!"

"Are you OK?"

I was startled by a girl with brown curly hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. She wore glasses and had a purple shirt and jeans with black and pink sneakers. What is this girl doing snapping me out of my thinking zone? This was the hardest I ever thought! This was even hard then when I tried to make Cole's cooking taste like my mother's with my mind. And THAT definitely didn't work.

"Oh I was just thinking about... guy stuff..." I stuttered.

"Look. We ALL know that yesterday's health class was pretty... interesting but if you wanna have a child you wanna have a child."

I choked a little bit. Maybe THAT'S why I went to sleep late last night! Dad was probably comforting me!

I took another look at the girl and then I realized something very important.

IT WAS ASHLEY!

Does she remember me? Maybe she doesn't because my name is too cool to remember! She HAS to remember all the fun times we had! Cole was SO jealous when I took her to Mega Monster Amusement Park because he broke his leg! Zane got mad at us because we flooded the bounty by leaving the sink in the bathroom and kitchen running and dropping baking soda on the floor. Jay and Lloyd DEFINITELY got mad at us when we beat the whole Paper Mario series in a day!

"Hey do you remember me?"

Ashley blinked. "To tell you the truth you've been in my class all year but you didn't talk that much so this is the first time I'm really getting to know you. So that's a hard question to answer..."

"Ninjas? Fighting? A flying ship?!"

"A FLYING SHIP?! Like an AIRSHIP?"

I facepalmed. How could she not remember all the fun times we had?! Even though she almost killed me by tripping over a sweater, I would totally remember her!

"So your name is Kai right?" She asks.

"Yes it is!" I reply.

"Well I'm going to remember you!"

"REALLY?!"

Ashley nodded her head. "Yep because you're weird!"

I slammed my face into a desk and start laughing. I really didn't care if other people were watching. At least they know that I'm the demented kid in their class and they wouldn't be able to tease me because it's the last day in prison! I MEAN...school!

That's when I felt someone patting me on the back. I lifted my head off the desk to see Ashley laughing. Oh yes. She still has the hyena laugh! One of her best qualities!

"You know what Kai? Wanna hangout after school ends? After all we might not see each other until fall!"

I nod my head. "YES! OH YES! TRUE THAT! SURE AMIGO! SI!"

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Finally school is over and the awkwardness of growing up in front of peers has been postponed for 2 months! As soon as the doors opened to freedom, I grabbed Kai's wrist and we ran out together. But that's when Kai came to a complete stop. He frowned and started looking all over the place.

"Where's my Dad?! Didn't he say that he was going to pick me up? I even told him I have someone with me this stinks!" He cries.

I shrug my shoulders. "You're dad is a busy man you know. Just give him a break and you could just walk home."

Kai's frown turned into a giant smile.

"Let's walk! That's a great idea! We don't want to stay in a car and here my father tease me!" he says.

He grabs my hand and we both start running towards a busy intersection. We wait there until it was our time to cross the street. After we crossed the street we went up hill. Man! i didn't know there were so many hills in Ninjago City? This shouldn't be a Bronx ripoff!

"How much longer until we get to your house?" I ask.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth but I know my way back home!" He answers.

When we were done conquering the hill we made it to another part of Ninjago City. We stopped at an unfinished building to rest up. Not only does it seem like a long way to go, it was SO hot! I felt like I was about to explode! I looked at Kai to see him... doing fine? Does he take this way a lot? Even though it's over 90 degrees?

"Why are you so calm, Kai, the heat isn't enough for you?"

He smiled. "You got it. This is nothing for me. I've felt hotter?"

"So you met Johnny Storm, am I right?" I joke.

He laughs. "Or you can say I'm one myself."

I cocked my head and he laughed. What was so funny anyway?

"Alright Ashley we should go now."

Before we could even walk, an arrow from no where landed in front of us and it was burning! Both of us looked at each other and looked back at the arrow. Was this some joke?!

"You two are with each other. Just like how the wind helps fire spread from place to place."

The both of us looked up to see a man on top of the metal building. He had a white shirts, black pants, a red cape, and golden hair and mask.

"What are you a clown?!" Kai yells.

"I want you two to battle me." The figure yells.

"Battle? What are you talking about it's has hot as it is!" I say. "HOW ARE YOU ANYWAY!"

"I am... THE ETERNAL FLAME!" He announces.

Kai and I look at each other/ Then look up.

The Eternal Flame continued. "KAI! Fire burns in you. It IS you! ASHLEY! You soar into the world and fight with intelligence and spirit! Wind flows in you! You ARE the wind!"

Kai yells. "AND YOU ARE THE GUY WHO STALKS TEENS AREN'T YOU?!"

"Well, no. Not really. ANYWAY WILL BOTH OF YOU BATTLE ME?!"

Kai and me look at each other.

We called out. "WE ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

* * *

**Cliffy? YES!**

**Does ANYONE know who Johnny Storm is?**

**Have a good day/night!**

**TheComingofEpic**


End file.
